


Hometime, James

by bioticfox (ayambik)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/pseuds/bioticfox
Summary: He groaned as he stumbled through the entrance to the apartment, before promptly making a beeline for the couch.  James finally had time for a much needed break, and he fully intended to take advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for MEpolyweek! I actually wrote this fic months ago, but never got around to editing and posting it, partly because I wasn’t sure if anyone would actually want to read this OT3. But, as it’s MEpolyweek, fuck it, have some fic.

He groaned as he stumbled through the entrance to the apartment, before promptly making a beeline for the couch. James finally had time for a much needed break, and he fully intended to take advantage of it.

"Long day, Vega?" asked his boyfriend. One of them, anyway. 

James had travelled nonstop to get home. He was exhausted. Although, technically speaking, it wasn't home, not on paper anyway. Whatever. It was all just semantics. They had all known that this was where he'd go first. The three of them each had their own apartments, mainly for appearances sake, but it seemed only natural that they ended up at Shepard's whenever they were all together. Few in the galaxy were immune to that man's gravity; Kaidan Alenko and James Vega were no exception.

"More like a long month," James grumbled, "N-school ain't no joke, Blue." 

"Would I ever suggest a thing like that?" Kaidan replied from the kitchen, and James could practically hear the smirk on Kaidan's face, "If you want to eat, though, you can come get your own food. I'm not your waiter."

His stomach was loudly reminding him he'd barely eaten since leaving, if you could even call the villa's rations food. Kaidan's teasing wasn't going to stop him from thoroughly enjoying a home cooked meal.

In a minute.

When he could move again.

Maybe.

"Five more minutes. I just got home, Blue," he said, not moving a muscle.

"Get your lazy ass up, soldier."

"Fuck you, Alenko," he replied, just to hear to other man's chuckle. It had been too long since he had. He stumbled over to the kitchen, before placing a large hand on the older man's hip and leaning in for a kiss, the first in months. N7 training was nothing if not a test of willpower.

In the villa, during the early stages of training, he'd missed his two older lovers badly, having been used to seeing them every day on the Normandy. His days consisted of analysing every situation with 'what would Shepard do here?' or 'wouldn't it be nice to have Alenko as backup right now?', and his nights consisted of sneaking to the showers, with the memory of John pressed up behind him and the ghost of Kaidan's hands working slowly south...

That was at the beginning, though.

He'd just graduated the N1 course, and towards the end he'd been running on instinct alone, no chance to second guess himself or his team, being drilled to the point that he was too exhausted by lights out to even care about missing his boyfriends' touches.

'This break is long overdue', he thought, as he finally managed to pull himself back from the embrace. 

They both looked up when they heard irate voices filter into their surroundings, to see Shepard making his way downstairs, attention fully locked on his omni-tool. 

"Some hot-shot politician is trying to make a name for himself, throwing his weight around. As if that would get anywhere with Shepard," Kaidan supplied.

"They obviously don't know what they're doing then. Trying to out stubborn Shepard is asking for trouble."

"Or a broken nose," Kaidan muttered darkly, "just wish he could drop it for 5 minutes so we can eat."

James knew that Commander Shepard couldn't afford to leave work completely behind when he was off duty, but Major Alenko, the second human spectre, understood that more than most. James sometimes got a raw deal by dating his superior officers. Sometimes. They more than made up for it the rest of the time, and James wasn't complaining.

"You're one to talk, Major. You're just as bad as the bossman."

Well, he wasn't complaining much.

"And you, Vega, were just saying how serious the N7 program is-"

James opened his mouth to interrupt Kaidan's teasing, but as he turned, he found himself being pressed back against the kitchen counter, Shepard's tongue in his mouth and hands fisted in his shirt. James hadn't noticed the other man finish his call, but he certainly wasn't complaining about the greeting. He kissed back enthusiastically, vaguely registering Kaidan's soft laugh in the background, as he slipped an arm around Shepard's waist pulling him closer still. God had he missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I’m new to this writing gig and would like to improve, so your feedback is appreciated greatly! Also on [tumblr.](http://bioticfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
